Passing the Torch
by Makokam
Summary: There's a new hero hitting the streets, and if she doesn't get you, her parents will.


**_Mako's Message: _**_This __is the fic requested by _TorontoBatFan_ as his prize for winning the _Mindy Vs The Bike_ contest. And to think. This could have been _your_ requested fic._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The convenience store had been having a quiet night. Hardly anyone had come in and the clerk was enjoying the silence, sitting back and browsing the web. When the door chimed, she waited until after she'd finished commenting on her favorite vlog to look up and greet the costumer.<p>

She was greeted by a 9mm in her face.

"Empty the registers."

.oOo.

"Yup, he's robbing the place."

"Yeah! I knew it!"

"You sure did sweetie. High five!"

"Yeah!"

"Now, do we engage here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's too close quarters. There's no room to maneuver and the clerk could get hurt."

"Right. So where do we go?"

"uhm..."

.oOo.

The registers had been dumped entirely into a gym bag and the silent alarm had been triggered. The robber was heading out the door now though and would be long gone before the police got there. Well masked and gloved, the cameras would be less of a help than the clerks' own description of the perpetrator. The guy was going to get away with it.

She sat down and changed her status to, "Store just got robbed. Fucking hate this place."

.oOo.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous."

"So was I."

"Believe it not I was too."

"So are you ready?"

"And don't forget, we'll have your back."

"Yeah... yeah. I'm ready."

.oOo.

He didn't run for very long. He didn't need want to attract attention after he was away from the scene of the crime. Attracting attention was a very bad thing, and running in a mask was the best way to get it.

He ducked into the first alley, hid for a moment, and then when he was sure he wasn't being pursued, he pulled the mask and gloves off then stuffed them into the bag before reversing his jacket and stepping out of the alcove like he hadn't a care in the world.

He looked back the way he'd come before turning to walk down the alley...and stopped in his tracks.

Standing maybe a few dozen feet in front of him was a young girl in a purple wig, wearing dark purple leather, a black cape and mask, cape to match and a pink belt.

"Give up and you don't get hurt."

He smiled, "Ha. That's cute. Nice costume kid, but you're a little small to be passing yourself off as Hit-Girl."

"I'm not Hit-Girl. I'm Hit-Girl Mk2, the new and improved version."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said dismissively and started to walk by her, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair.

Her hand shot out and caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He was able rip his arm out of her grip and turned and tried to backhand her. She dropped down and swept his legs out from under him.

She leapt back to her feet and kicked him onto his stomach. One hand went to her belt and started to remove a pair of handcuffs as she bent down to grab his wrist. She didn't move fast enough however, and he rolled over again with another wild back hand causing her to step back.

As he was rising back to his feet, she grabbed him by his hair and drove her knee into his face, once, twice, three times, before finishing with an uppercut that knocked him backwards and onto his ass again.

"Now stay down and you wont get hurt anymore."

He started to sit up and brought a hand up to his face, already knowing it was covered in blood. He winced as he discovered his nose was broken. "Fuck this shit!" he snapped as he pulled his gun and fired three rounds into the girls chest.

She cried out as she fell backwards, and he turned to bolt down the alley, running right into a figure clad in green. Despite the fact they where roughly the same size, the robber felt like he'd run into a brick wall and stumbled back. He looked at Kick-Ass and his stomach dropped into his feet.

He'd always thought Kick-Ass looked stupid, but standing in front of him, in a dark alley, with a beating imminent...that costume looked fucking terrifying.

Kick-Ass looked past the robber for a moment and asked, "Is she okay?"

He turned to look and saw a woman decked out in more leather with what looked like purple ceramic armor on her chest, forearms and lower legs and a mask that covered most of her face kneeling over the girl, "She's fine."

The girl moaned and tried to sit up,"That fucking hurt Mom," she whined.

"Getting shot tends to."

...mom? Oh. Oh shit. If that's Kick-Ass, and that's HER daughter, then SHE is the real Hit Girl and... he was totally screwed.

"Good news for you then," Kick-Ass said to him, "Means all you get is a beating."

It started and ended with a uppercut that lifted him off his feet and nearly flipped him over, landing him on his head.

"Well, that was disappointing." the original Hit Girl said looking over the unconscious criminal. She then viciously kicked him in the balls, "That's for going down before I had a shot at you."

"Well, to be fair honey, Ki- what did you introduce yourself as? Hit-Girl Mark 2?"

"Hit-Girl Em-Kay 2," she said, wincing and holding her ribs as she stood up.

Kick-Ass chuckled, "Hit-Girl Em-Kay 2 here did kind of work him over before we had to step in."

Hir-Girl classic just grunted before turning to her daughter, "What was with the em-kay? I thought you were looking forward to stepping into my costume."

"I am, I just didn't want people to get us confused." she said before sighing and looking off at the robber.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"I lost."

"So did I my first time out."

"Mom didn't."

"No, not my first time...but the night I met your Dad I almost bit it."

"You did?"

"We never told you that part? Heh. I guess it kinda ruins the 'romance' of the story to mention the part where your grandfather had to snipe a guy to stop your mom from getting stabbed in the back."

"So...you both messed up when you started?" Her parents nodded their heads. "Well.. at least I didn't fuck up any worse than you." she said with a grin.

"Oh, you fucked up worse than I did, but your dad still holds the record for failing epically, "

Hit Girl Mk2 rolled her eyes, "Mom, no one says 'epic fail' anymore."

"Oh, so I'm not someone?"

"No one under thirty." she giggled.

Hit Girl classic scoffed and started to say something before Kick-Ass wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon. It's getting late and I don't think she has it in her for another round."

Hit Girl Mk2 suddenly stopped rubbing at her chest and said, "Yes I do!"

"No. You're father is right. You took three to the chest. You'll be hurting enough as it is tomorrow. Let's go get some dinner"

Their daughters eyes lit up, "You mean you're going to take me to 'the super hero diner'? In costume?"

"Yup."

She squealed excitedly and ran to hug both her parents "thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!"

"C'mon. Let's get going. It'll be fun to introduce you our friends."

"Speaking of introductions, what are we calling you now?"

Hit-Girl classic shrugged as they walked off, "I'll come up with something. Or let the public name me. They always come up with something creative."


End file.
